I love this man
by Chh.Bee
Summary: Neji est en couple. Pourtant, quelque part, il sent qu'il n'existe pas pour lui. Comment réagira son amour ? Va-t-il tout simplement le laisser tomber ?


**Titre: I love this man.**

**Auteur: **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, je n'ai absolument aucuns droits sur eux. :') Par contre, l'idée est de moi.**

**Note: Ce truc est minuscule puisqu'il s'agit avant tout d'un challenge. Je le poste car je le trouvais mignon (une des rare fois ou j'aime potablement ce que je fais) et j'ai enlever tout ce qui pourrait compromettre la lecture, donc aucun commentaire de ma part, aucune évidence sur les mots choisis pour le challenge. :D**

**BONNE LECTURE :)**

* * *

**I LOVE THIS MAN.**

Lui et moi on était un, communément appellé, couple. Oui bon, un couple de son point de vue car selon moi, on était plus des connaissances affectives. C'est sûre, j'avais droit à des bisous par-ci par-là lorsqu'on était que tout les deux, _vraiment seuls _, mais sinon rien, nada, niette. Je ne m'en pleindrais pas, au contraire, mais bon c'est que ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Il ne veut pas gacher son image, sa réputation. L'homme que j'aime n'a plus rien à voir au petit collégien surexcité qu'il était avant. Adieu fougue de la jeunesse, vêtements verts hideux, coupe au bol et gros sourcils. Maintenant il est bien plus beau, enfin aux dires des filles qui lui courent après. Il a grandit mon amour, il a prit du muscle et laisser pousser sa chevelure d'onyx. Il est entré dans l'équipe de basket du lycée, et maintenant le seul vêtement vert qu'il ose porter avec fierté c'est l'uniforme de l'équipe aux couleurs de Konoha. Je n'ai rien contre ce changement, ça lui va plutot bien, mais il me manque ses sourires flamboyants, sa nonchalance et son insousience d'autrefois.

Je repense encore à comment on a pu en arriver là. Un coup de chance, rien de plus. Une fête avait été organiser chez Naruto Uzumaki, un truc énorme avec de l'alcool, de la musique à fond, des gens parfois inconnus et bien entendu toute l'équipe de basket. L'abruti blond avait déclarer à ses potes, dont ma chère et tendre cousine, qu'ils pouvaient inviter qui ils voulaient. Hinata en à profiter et m'a un peu forcer la main pour que je m'y présente, ne pouvant rien lui refuser j'ai accepté. Je ne connaissais personne à cette foutue soirée, et la seule avec qui j'aurais pu parler était occupé à se faire embrasser par son petit copain, Kiba Inuzuka, un crétin que je pouvais pas blairer. Alors, je me suis tier une chaise dans mon coin et j'ai picoler tranquillement la bière mise à ma dispositer; tout était gratuit autant en profiter. Trois ou qutres chansons plus tard, quelqu'un s'éffala sur le mur près de moi et me fixa. «T'es mignonne toi, tu sais ?» ce fut le premier truc qu'il me dit de la soirée et aussi le premier truc depuis le jour de la rentré ou il m'avait gentiment demander «Pousses toi, t'es dans mon ch'main.» Adieu le gentil et poli collégien, bonjour le gars populaire. Et moi le seul truc que je trouva à répondre fut un argneux «J'suis un mec, tu vois pas ?». Je sais que comme moyen d'approche il y a mieux mais ça parut lui plaire, car tout de suite après il me demanda mon nom. J'était tellement heureux, j'avais parlé avec l'homme qui fesait battre mon coeur toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort. Mais ce qui suivit me laissa perplexe; il m'embrassa. Pas un simple bisou sur la joue, non un vrai baiser avec la langue et tout. J'étais vraiment confus; est-ce qu'on sortait ensemble maintenant ? C'était nouveau pour moi, je n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille et encore moins un garçon ! Après m'avoir embrasser, il se releva en riant et partit en tibutant pour s'échouer lamantablement dans les bras d'une pétasse qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire les yeux doux. Bizarement, j'eu le sentiment que pour ce gars je n'étais qu'un trip. Qu'est-ce que lui, le nouveau Don Juan, le dragon bouffeur de coeur, pouvait trouver d'attirant chez un mec ? Rien, évidement.

Le lendemain j'eu la surprise de ma vie en le voyant au coin de ma rue. Il avait l'air impatient, un peu nerveux aussi. Je fis comme si rien n'était; c'était surement parce qu'il s'était bourrer la gueule la veille et qu'aujourd'hui il avait un match important. M'ouais, c'était sûrement pas parce qu'il m'avait embrasser. Du moins, je n'osais pas me faire trop d'espoirs. Le bus arriva cinq minutes plus tard, à peine bondé car n'y avait guère que quelques vieux du coins qui allait faire leurs courses le matin. Je me suis assis près de la fenêtre, comme à mon habitude, essayant d'oublier qu'il était dans le même bus que moi. Et là, le truc le plus horrible arriva, tellement que j'en eu retenu ma respiration : il s'est assit à la place libre à côté de moi alors que plus de la moitié des places de ce fichu bus à la con étaient innocupées. C'était presque comme si je m'étais pisser dessus; affreusement embarassant. Alors là, un autre truc incroyable arriva, il se retourna et me fixa d'une façon étrange, comme si il allait me balancer une affreuse vérité.

«Écoute, je t'ai embrasser hier soir et j'aimerais qu'on mette les choses au clair entre nous. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?»

Et voilà, mon coeur jouait à faire de la trampoline comme un taré alors que moi j'avais une de ces envies de pleurer. Je crois que je lui ai répondu oui à ce moment là car il nous fit descendre un paté de maison plus tôt pour venir me prendre la main. Et ce fut comment on devint un ''couple''. Pourtant, encore aujourd'hui je me demande si je suis réellement quelque chose pour lui. Je sais pratiquement tout de lui, sa couleur préféré, ses peurs, ses rêves, son plat préféré, tout ce que le touche de près ou de loin. Mais lui ? Est-ce qu'il sait autre chose que mon nom de famille ? Que j'ai peur à en mourir lorsqu'il ne me touche pas de la journée, ne serait-ce qu'un éffleurement ? Que j'ai horreur du goût du pamplemousse ? Que lorsqu'il m'embrasse je n'ose à peine répondre de peur que ce ne soit qu'un songe ? Le sait-il ?

Aujourd'hui encore, nous avions philo, chacun à une extrimité de la classe. Mon amour parlait avec ses potes, il ne me connaissait pas en dehors de nos moments d'intimité ou alors, seulement en tant que camarade de classe. Moi j'étais tranquille en train de discuter avec Tenten, une chouette fille, qui dans tous les cours que l'on avait ensemble était assise à côté de moi, dut à nos noms de famille. J'avais beau le regarder régulièrement, il n'avait pas l'air de m'observer du coin de l'oeil, ni d'être le moindrement jaloux. Chaque fois que je le réalisais, mon coeur se serrait. Alors je continuais de parler avec elle, pour me changer les idées et oublier que je n'étais pas aussi important pour lui qu'il l'était pour moi. Le temps me parraissait comme une éternité et finalement, la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée sonna. Il m'ignora comme toutes les autres fois, même pas un regard en arrière. Quelque peu abattu, je me traina juste qu'à ma case, rangea mes cahiers et pris la direction de chez moi. Tanpis pour le bus, j'allais marcher pour me rafraîchir les idées, pour oublier mon coeur qui pesait dans ma poitrine. Après quarante cinq minutes de marche ce fut le choc. Une surprise innatendue; au coin du début de ''notre'' amour, il était là, mains dans ses poches et yeux levés vers le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir. Une douce buée s'échapait de ses lèvres car l'automne était déja bien installée. Je ralenti le pas pour aller à sa rencontre et lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, me figea. Il posa ses yeux sombres et tendres sur moi; je frissonna. Il tendit ses doigts glacés vers ma joue, si doucement qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait peur que je m'éffrite à son contact. Son pouce frôla mes lèvres et il se pencha vers moi. Il m'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait aussi tendrement, comme si il essayait de faire passer un message à travers le baiser. Longtemps il joua avec ma langue, parcourut ma bouche et finalement le rompit contre à contre-coeur. Le mien battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'eu peur qu'il n'éclate. Il colla son front contre le mien, nos lèvres toujours près l'unes de l'autres. Sa voix les franchit; un simple murmure passionné. Je crus _défaillir de bonheur _lorsqu'il me chuchota ces mots.

« Neji, je t'aime.»

**F I N **

* * *

J'espère que cela aura plu. :)

Je sais que c'est un peu court, _extrèmement_ court. Même moi j'ai horreur de ça mais bon, si ça plait, je veux bien essayer de faire une suite un jour .. Bref. Le premier truc que je publi est-il moche ? Bien ? Je sais qu'il y a surement des fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour enlever les plus ridicules et évidente mais bon, quand ça fait 10 fois qu'on relit, souvent on en manque certaines. :)

Chuss -xx-


End file.
